


The Bet

by frerardified



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardified/pseuds/frerardified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard, I bet you 100 bucks that you can't make a person we choose fall in love with you." Ray says, grinning at me knowing I will not put down this offer.</p><p>"What's the catch?" I ask raising an eyebrow and smirking.</p><p>"You just have to crush their heart when you complete the task, nothing serious."</p><p>"Oh your totally on!" I yell shaking his hand.</p><p>------------------</p><p>That was the worst thing I had ever done.</p><p>It was also the best.</p><p>------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies ^u^  
> So, I originally had this story on the My Chemical Romance Fanfiction website, then I moved it to wattpad and now it's here! I really hope you enjoy this. I got good feedback on the other website so I hope that won't change, but everyone has different opinions.  
> Well anyway, here you go!
> 
> Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Worst, and the Best Bet Ever.
> 
> ~Frerardified

"Gerard, I bet you 100 bucks that you can't make a person we choose fall in love with you." Ray says, grinning at me knowing I will not put down this offer.

"What's the catch?" I ask raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You just have to crush their heart when you complete the task, nothing serious."

"Oh your totally on!" I yell shaking his hand.

\------------------

That was the worst thing I had ever done.

It was also the best.

\------------------

Ray looks around and when he comes across the dark table by the bathroom his eyes light up.

"Alright, the lucky one is.... Iero." He says

I look at the table and their he is. Sitting alone with his plugs in his ear. His hood covers his face not letting me see his features. I look him up and down and he's wearing all black. Black hoodie, black jeans, and converse. Then I realize that I have gym with him and he's the one that's always sitting on the bench when we have a free day, and when we don't, he's the one in the black hoodie even if it's 100 degrees outside. He always struggles at athletics as well.

"But, Iero's a guy." I say.

"The bet was to make a person fall in love, we never said the gender." Ray chuckles.

"Your an asshole."

"I know, and to make the task easier, we found out that he's bi, and he is pretty open about it."

"Whatever, the less time I have to spend with him the better." I say sipping my can of cola.

"We have some research on him as well," Bob says passing a couple of lined papers across the lunch table, while I put my drink down and take the papers. "He should be easy to reel in, if you play your cards right."

"What do you mean?" I say looking at the different pieces of paper.

"He doesn't let anyone in, unless you have common interest an he sees you as a person who won't use him and leave."

"Hmm, good to know." I say and see two things that catch my eye.

Never had a kiss.

Never had sex.

"Your telling me he's a virgin?" I ask.

"Yeah, so it'll make it even funnier when you get rid of him. He'll be devestaded! You'll have his virginity too!" Ray laughs.

"Gee, I don't think this is such a good idea-" My brother Mikey chirps in.

"Shut up Mikes, it's already done. There's no turning back." I yell back.

"Gerard, you don't realize what Franks been through."

"How the hell do you even know his name?"

"He was on the news a couple of months ago. He tried to kill himself in the park near our house. You have to be careful."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because when you crush him, you'll fuck him up!"

"He's already fucked up and it's not my problem if he's suicidal!"

"What about you remember when you were-"

"Shut the fuck up Mikey!" I yell and he does.

"What happened?" Ray asks.

"Nothing, just drop it."

"Gerard-"

"I said drop it Ray!" I yell not wanting anyone to know I used to be suicidal.

"Whatever." He mumbles.

"It also says that he has never had a kiss? Are you kidding me?" I question. This is going to be a pain in my ass.

"This is all good news, he'll trust you more not knowing what love is. Come on Gerard, think." Bob says, taking a swig from my coke.

"Whatever, I'm just doing it for the money." I say taking another swig frim my drink.

"Then you should be a male stripper." Ray laughs.

"I'll consider it."

He laughs. "Well I suppose it's time for the rules." Bob says handing me a piece of paper.

"This fucking bet has rules?" I asks.

"Well yeah, and we made copies so we all have one." Ray mentions.

"Alrighty, rule number 1," Ray starts. "You cannot tell him anything about this bet. Rule number 2, you need to treat him like a real boyfriend which means you need to take him on dates. Rule number 3, you need to take his virginity."

"His virginity?" I question, isn't that taking this a little too far?

"Yes Gerard, and once he says he loves you, you can get rid of him."

"I don't want to have sex with a guy!" I say and put the papers in my messenger bag.

"Gerard, don't forget I didn't warn you." Mikey says before leaving and sitting at the table with his other friends.

"Well?" Bob says.

"What?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?"

"Now?!"

"Yes now! I thought you wanted to get over this as soon as possible!"

"Whatever." I say and look over at him and he is looking at me. I see his hazel eyes go wide and goes back to look at the notebook he has on the table.

"He was looking at you Gerard... Just get the fuck over there!" Ray yells.

"Alright, alright!" I say before getting up and walking to the table.

"Hey Gerard!" A girl named Sarah jumps in front of me. We also happen to be dating. I just needed her for my playboy reputation. I have no real attraction to her.

"Oh hey, listen Sarah..." I say.

"Yeah?"

"We gotta break up."

"What? Why?" She asks, her smile fading.

"Because it's just not working."

"F-fine!" She says and stomps away. I sigh and continue my little journey to Franks table, which he happens to be the only one at. When I get there I just stand there but he doesn't notice me. He is writing in a notebook with a black ink pen. I clear my throat and when he looks up I flip my bright red hair. He gasps and quickly flips his notebook shut and shoves it in his already open messenger bag which happen to be the same leather one I have, just his is more worn out.

"Hey Frankie. What's up?" I ask before taking a seat across from him.

"Uhh h-hi Gerard..." He mumbles.

"So, how do you know my name Frankie?" I ask, but everyone at this school knows my name.

"Everyone knows you."

"Oh yeah, everyone does, so how much do you know about me?"

"M-more than you think..."

"Ahh, how much?"

"Why are you even here? Nobody likes me."

"Correction, I do." I smirk before I lean over the table and set a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. I hear him moan and wow, that is actually a turn on.

When he does, he slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Frankie, come on, let's go somewhere more private." I say at I stand up and take his hand. He happily comes leaving his bag alone at the table. We walk past my table where Ray and Bob are laughing as I walk with Frank following behind me.

"Go through his bag." I mumble loud enough for them and only them to hear. I lead Frank outside and to he back of the school where Me, Ray, and Bob go to smoke. When I let go of his hand, I realize how soft it actually was.

I lean back against the wall, and pull out a cigarette. I light it and take a drag.

"So Frankie, you got a boyfriend?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He blushes and shakes his head.

"Well," I drop the cigarette, crush it and walk so we are chest to chest. "Can you be mine?"

I never got to see the amazing features he actually has. His hazel eyes are wide because I'm pretty sure he is scared as hell. They eyeliner he is wearing commpliments him in every way, shape and form. His lips are a dark shade of red, and he has a super cute nose that is red due to the coldness of the outdoors.

"C-Can I?" He asks.

"Does this answer your question, and then I kissed him and Oh My God!

He had the best lips ever!


	2. Skeleton Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! ^u^

Franks P.O.V.

Gerard Way is kissing me. I couldn't believe it.

Well, if this is a dream I better enjoy it.

I pucker my lips slightly and move my lips against his. He's obviously had expirence because he is incredible at this. I stand up on my tippie-toes becuase I'm about 4 inches shorter than Gerard.

He pulls back and looks at me. "So were dating?" He asks.

"A-are we?" I asks, trembling becuase it's freezing out, and my hoodie isn't warm enough.

"We are." He grins, and I start to shiver like crazy as I smile super wide. "Aww, Frankie are you cold?"

"Y-yeah, but it's c-c-cool." I say smiling even wider.

He takes off his leather jacket and he slides it on me.

"There we go, baby. Is that better? He asks bringing his face closer to mine. I know I'm blushing like crazy. I nod virgiously.

"Your so cute, Frankie." He says and I know my smile gets as wide as it possibly can.

He pulls a beanie out from his pocket and puts it in my head and he secures it.

"Can I walk you home today sweetheart?" He asks.

"S-sure, if you want."

"How 'bout I take you out somewhere? Like dinner, it the park and we can have a picnic or something, wait the park may be too cold considering it's Decemer 5th in New Jersey. Maybe we can go to the towns square and check out the shops? Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure, I mean yes. Of course... C-can we?"

"Of course pumpkin, anything for you." He say as and pecks my lips.

"I'll meet you by the gates, alright?" He says stroking my cheek with his knuckles.

"I-I'll be there." I reply.

"Great." He mentions before kissing me deeply, no tongue but it still means so much to me. He pulls away an kisses my cheek. "Bye angel..."

"B-b-b-bye Gerard!" I say excitedly as he's walking away.

Oh my God!

I have a boyfriend, and its Gerard Way! He is the most popular guy in school and he likes me?! Me! The loser who got his head shoved in the toilet yesterday, the one who got pants and everybody saw my batman boxers! The one who's going out with Gerard Way!

Yes! I can't believe this is happening to me! I have stalked Gerard since eigth grade, and now he kissed me! My first kiss was with Gerard Way!

I can't wait for tonight! I run back to the lunch room to get my bag and I realize that I am still wearing Gerard's beanie and his jacket. I walk past my table and to go Gerard's, taking off his clothes so I have them in my hands by the time I get there. They're talking but when his friends see me they stop. Gerard's turns around and grins.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asks picking up his feet and turning around so he is sitting facing me.

"I... I have your jacket and beanie." I say holding them out.

"Oh thanks sugar! I'll have to repay you tonight." He winks, I blush, smile and turn my head.

"Bye..." I say and I turn to walk away but I feel a hand pull me back and I land on Gerrds chest. He kisses me and when he pulls away he nuzzles my neck, which causes me to giggle. I look at his friends and they are laughing quietly while looking at me. When Gerard pulls away he looks at me and gives me a small peck.

"I'll see you later, Hun." He says and I blush and walk away.

When I get back to my table I sit down and look in my bag, but my book isn't the way I left it. It's turn upward when I put it in sideways. Whatever, I'm being stupid. I sling it over me and I walk outside to sit in the courtyard for my next lesson.

My mom would be so proud that someone finally talked to me! I can't wait to tell her! After about ten minutes of writing more about Gerard in my notebook I hear the bell ring and I shoot to class, putting my bag away while I run.

~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~

I run to the gate after school and shove in my headphones. I look at my hoodie and straighten it out. My jeans looked fine and so did my shoes. I move my shoulder adjusting my black dress shirt to make it feel more comfortable. I open up my phones camera and play with my longish hair making it looked presentable. I sit down on the concrete and take out my phone and call me mom.

"Hello?" I hear her say.

"Hi Mom!" I say excitedly, becuase I can't wait to tell her the news.

"Hi Frank, how was school?" She asks.

"Great, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know the boy, Gerard I always talk about?"

"Yes, Frank, I do."

"Well today he asked me out!"

"Oh Frank, that's wonderful!"

"Thanks Mom, he wanted to take me out today so I wanted to tell you I may not be home before six."

"Oh it's alright Frank! Have fun! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mom!"

"Bye angel." She says and I think of when Gerard called me 'angel.'

"Bye Mom." I say and hang up.

I put my phone away and take out my notebook from my bag and write in it.

Gerard looked at me at lunch and kissed me! WTF?! I mean im happy but it's just weird.....

I slam it shut when I hear a familiar clearing of the throat. I look up and see Gerard. I gasp and throw my notebook in my bag. Jeez, if he found out I was writing about him, he would be so creeped out! He puts out his hand and I'm confused.

"Well? Are you going to take it?" He asks raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"S-sorry!" I exclaim and I take his hand. He pulls me up and I begin to shiver again.

"Frankie, we need to get you another jacket. You're so cold!" He says and takes off his jacket yet again and puts it around me helping me put my arms threw the sleeves.

"Thank you Gerard..." I say blushing and looking down.

"No problem sugar. Now let me see your beautiful face." He says and I slowly tilt up my face and he is smiling.

He kisses me quickly and rests his forehead on mine.

"Your amazing, you know?" I say.

"Thanks Frankie, but your pretty phenomenal yourself!" He winks.

I giggle and blush even more.

"Aww, your so cute!" He says making our noses slightly rub together.

"Do you want to go to the shops?" He asks.

"S-sure!" I exclaim happy that Gerard asked me out and he isn't interested in anyone else.

He takes my cold fingerless gloved covered hand in his warm one and I smile, becuase I have really liked Gerard for a while. We have the same interest too! I write all if this in my notebook thy no one had ever looked inside, well besides me.

"So Frank, what kind of music do you like?" Gerard asks me breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, I really like Green Day, and Black Flag. Oh, and Iron Maiden too! I also like Blink 182, and Misfits, and Smashing Pumpkins! I have a Black Flag tattoo as well!" I say blabbering.

"Well Frankie, you have a wonderful taste! You have a tattoo?" He asks and I blush looking at our feet walk simultaneously.

"Y-yeah my mom let me get a couple."

"Well, I want to see them all one day." He says and I blush even more.

We spend the rest of the walk talking about Green Day's new demos. When we got in front of a Hottopic we stopped.

"Frankie, wait out here. I'll be right back. I just need to see if they ordered something." Gerard says.

"I'll be here!" I say, he laughs and kisses my cheek.

He walks into the Hotopic while I look at the sky. It's a light grey and it should snow very soon. I lift my bag over my shoulder more becuase I feel like someone is watching me and I don't feel comfortable.

Luckily Gerard comes out of Hottopic but he is holding a bag.

"Frankie, take off my jacket." He says calmly and I comply removing it and handing it back to him. I immediately begin to shiver.

"Hey, can we go someplace warmer?" I ask crossing my arms in front of eachother helping me stay warmer.

"You won't need to..." He says and he slides his jacket back on. He reaches into the Hottopic bag and brings out the jacket I wanted so badly! I wrote about it in my notebook too. It was the outline of a skeleton's chest, ribs and everything in between. I'm going to buy it tomorrow since it's Saturday and my mom has work.

"Cool Jacket, I'm going to buy that tomorrow!" I say.

"No need to," he says putting the jacket on me and helping me put my arms through the sleeves. "Becuase it's yours."

"W-what? No I can't take this!" I say trying to take it off but Gerard stops me and puts it back.

"I bought this for my boyfriend, and your going to wear it." Gerard says before kissing my nose. He throws the bag out with the receipt.

"Now you can't return it." He mentions before taking my hand.

"T-thank you Gerard..." I mumble.

"Anything for you, Honey." He says and we walk off.

 

About ten minutes after walking with Gerard and talking about more music and other interest.

Gerard told me the he likes to draw comics, but I already knew that. I told him that also play guitar and he seemed to be interested in that.

Gerard stops and opens a door for me and we walk into a diner.

"I hope you like diners, baby." He whispers before kissing my ear.

"Y-yeah I love them." I reply blushing and turning my head becuase of a deep blush that returned to my cheeks.

A waitress come around and asks us,

"How many?"

"Just two." Gerard says winking at me. I giggle as she tells us to follow her. We sit down at a booth by a window.

"Can I get a drink a for you?" The waitress asks.

"I'll have coke." Gerard says, and I say I'll have a water.

"So, Frank... How did you learn about me?" He asks.

"I've gone to school with you since sixth grade. You just never noticed me." I mumble.

"Oh... Well I noticed you now."

"Y-yeah," I smile, "you did."

"So, do you like me?"

"I-I do. A lot."

"For how long?"

"Since eigth grade."

"Woah? Really? Five years?"

"Yeah... You don't think that weird, do you?"

"Oh course not babe." He says and leans over the table to kiss me, but the waitress some back with our drinks.

"Thank you," I say before I take a sip of my water. He sips his coke and when he finds me staring he winks at me. I blush and look away.

"What can I get you boys to eat?" The waitress asks.

"We'll just share a large garden salad." I say because I remember that the papers said Frank was a vegetarian.

"Is that okay, Frank?" I asks him.

"Yeah, I was going to order salad anyway.

I feel him take me hand and he rubs my knuckles with his thumb.

"So, Frankie, why do you wear these?" He asks motioning towards my skeleton gloves.

"I-I just like them..." I respnd feeling embarrassed because my hands are littered with cuts.

"Can I take them off-"

"No!" I say too quickly and pull my hands back and I know that Gerard knows that something up.

"Take them off." He demands.

"W-why?"

"Do it now!" He yells and I get scared.

I slowly take them off under the table and put my gloves next to me on my seat but I don't let Gerard see my hands.

"Give them to me. Your hands." He says holding out his own.

"G-Gerard, I don't want you to see them." I mumble.

"I don't care, now give me your hands!"

I slowly look at them and some of the cuts are healed but the others aren't and they are fresh considering the last time I cut was yesterday night.

I lift them up and hold them out. Gerard eyes go wide.

"F-Frankie?"

"I'm sorry, Gerard."


	3. Butts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never do notes... It's so wierd

Gerard's P.O.V.

His hands has scars and red scratches all over them. It made me upset to think that once I crush him, he might do this more, but to his body. He had such a small, fragile body. When I helped him up today it felt like air. He barley weighed anything, and he cuts himself?

It just made me upset that someone like him did this to himself. I take his hand in my hand and bring my lips down to it and brush my lips over the scars and cuts.

"G-Gerard, you don't have to-" Frank say.

"I want to babe." I say and continue kissing his hand. I feel bad for Frankie. I really do, but I have a bet to win.

"Gerard please stop, people are looking." Franks mumbles.

"Are you embarrassed to be with me in public? To show affection like you would if we were alone?" I ask.

"N-no, of course not."

"Then I can kiss you, and your hands as much as I want." I say before kissing his hand one last one before setting them gently in the table. I stand up as good as I can becuase the table is in the way and lean over to place a kiss in Franks dark pink lips. He has the softest lips I have ever encountered. I feel him kiss back and smile. I smile and pull away.

I sit down and he has a light pink blush towards the top of his cheeks.

"I like you Frankie, a lot." I say and he blushes more.

If only he knew that I didn't feel the way he thinks I do.

"Alrighty boys, I have your salad right here. Will that be all tonight?" The waitress asks.

"No, I'm ordering one more thing later." I say and she nods and walks away.

"Well? Are you going to eat?" I ask Frank.

"Oh, yeah..." He says before he puts his gloves back on. He picks up his fork and takes a piece of lettuce and a tomato.

We eat in silence until Frank coughs into his arm.

"Are you alright babe?" I ask actually worried if he's alright.

"I-I'm fine-" He's cut of by several more coughs. I pass him his water and he chugs most of it down before putting it down and running outside. The waitress comes back and I say,

"I'll be right back!" Before running out for Frank. When I get outside it's snowing and their is a very thin layer of snow on the ground. I look around and I see Frankie leaning on the side if the building coughing.

I run to him actually really worried.

"Frankie? Babe, are you alright?" I ask rubbing his back.

"I-I'm fine. I got over bronchitis a couple of months ago, and the doctor said I would have little coughing fits like this." He says standing up properly.

 

"Come on, let's go back inside." I say an we walk back into the diner and sit back down in our booth. He drinks the rest of his water and I take out ten dollars for the salad and our drinks.

I look up and see Frank with money out as well.

"Frankie, baby. This is a date that I planned so I get to pay." I say.

"But-"

"Butts are for sex."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop

Frank's P.O.V.

"What?!" I exclaim. No one has ever told me anything like that. I barely even know about sex!

"Never mind.... Let's go." Gerard laughs, but I still don't understand.

I put five dollars on the table for the tip and I follow Gerard outside, grabbing our bags because we both forgot them. I get outside and I am slapped with freezing cold air.

Gerard takes his bag and kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks angel." He says as he pulls away. He takes his hand in mine annI feel my heart warm up. I really like Gerard, and I have for a while. When I told him I had liked him since eighth grade, I thought he would be creeped out and leave me.

But he didn't, and that made me feel wanted.

I let my fingers wrap around his knuckles as he did the same to mine.

“Let’s get you home, honey.” He says as we walk off into the night. It was still really cold out considering it was night and the first time it snowed this Winter.

“Did you enjoy today?” Gerard asks breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it was fantastic! Thank you, for everything.” I say blushing and smiling.

“Well, I was wondering if I could take you out again tomorrow since it is Saturday, unless you have plans?”

I thought for a moment and my mom was working again, and my dad was as well. I would have to go over his house on Sunday though. My parents are divorced, so on the weekends when my dad isn’t working, I have to go over his house and ‘spend time’ with him. Yeah, I mean I love my parents but work usually come first. My mother lets me use the basement as my studio, but my father also is a musician, so he helps me. It’s a win-win, so I don’t really care who I go to, on whatever days. If I go to my father’s I get to work on my music while he is working, and when he isn’t he helps me with my music by doing the percussion work. When I am with my mother, I can work in the basement, and when she isn’t working, we usually go to the store, where I find cheap clothes at the thrift store, or I go to Sam Ash or something and buy picks, or strings.

“I can hang out tomorrow, of course! I would love to!” I squeal, because I really love hanging out with Gerard. He listens to me, and treats me like an actual person.

I’m glad he isn’t like other people, and faking this.

We continue to walk, a smile on my face the whole way home, because I get to hang out with my boyfriend, and, well really nothing else. I’m happy I can spend the day with Gerard.

“So, Frankie,” He says while we are walking through our neighborhood, because Gerard mentioned where he lived today, and I recognized his address and he lived down the block. “What do you want to do tomorrow? We could go to my house, my brothers going to be out with his friend all day, my mother and father are on a business trip, so we have the place to ourselves.”

When he said the last part, I felt my stomach drop a little. I want to go to Gerard’s house, but I don’t want anything to happen. Maybe a couple of kisses here and there, but nothing more.

“Uhh, what do you mean?” I ask, kinda scared he’s going to say something totally inappropriate.

“What do you think I mean?” He leans in, and smirks.

“I… Uh.. Um…”

“We can do whatever we want…” He purrs before kissing me tenderly. One of his hands cup the side of my face, and the other wraps around my waist, pulling me closer. He tilts his head deepening the kiss. I feel his tongue twipe against my bottom lip, and I open my mouth for him to slide it in. I moan involuntarily, and I feel him smile. He pushes his tongue to the top of my mouth and slides to the back making me shiver. I lift my arms, and wrap the around his neck, and standing up on my toes to get closer to him.

He groans when he pulls away, and he has a smile on his face.

“Your such a good kisser Frankie.” Gerards says rubbing our noses together.

“Thanks”, I giggle, “but if you want to encounter a good kisser you should try yourself because your amazing!”

He pulls back and we begin to walk again. I steal glances at Gerard, and when he catches me and smirks, I look away, and smile. He has such gorgeous eyes, and I love almost everything about him, but I’m not in love with him.

Not yet, at least.

I mean, if he wasn’t a man whore, then I could say I love everything about him, but no. I can’t. If we stay together for a while I can tell him how I truly feel about him, and by that time, who knows?

I may just fall in love with him.


End file.
